Silent Hill: Vengeance
''Silent Hill: Vengeance ''is a 2012 Survival Horror video-game and entry in the Silent Hill Series. The game is distributed by Konami and Team Silent and was released for purchase worldwide on March 17th, 2012. It was released primarily for the Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 consoles but is also available on Microsoft Windows. Plot Daniel Marcrombie is an unstable Brahms author who has made a career on a series of supernatural murder mystery novels. His most popular novel titled "The Way Of The Order" has sold millions of copies and earnt hiim appearences on talk shows. However one night in his apartment he is visited by a strange creature, all his books apart from the Way Of The Order's pages begin to fly around and a tall, muscular thorny creature attacks with a mallet. The attack and everything vanishes leading him to believe it was just a dream. From there Daniel goes through five nights of having vivid nightmares of a town called Silent Hill and an old church. Daniel then alerts his publicist Bianca Munkton, bestfriend Darby Forrester and attorney Jezebel Salamon that he is heading out to Silent Hill as it may lead to his next big book idea. He then catches a taxi from Brahms driven by a mysterious named Jekyll Narmo who ultimatley crashes the cab into a rock wall after coming across dozens of strange creatures coming before the vehicle. Daniel then with Jekyll proceeds on into the town hoping to find a hospital but all they come across is abandoned buildings and fog. Eventually they are attacked in the town's aquare by the thorny demonic creatures and Jekyll is taken away. Daniel escapes the demons and eventually comes to a crossroads which leads onto another town square where he meets up with Bianca, Darby and Jezebel. In conversing with the three about what the hell is going on they show the letters they received from him and at the end of each letter he asks them to meet him in Silent Hill. Daniel claims he never asked them to meet him Silent Hill and that it must have something to with the monsters he encountered before with the Taxi driver who brought him here. The four then go on as Bianca discovers a blood trail of arrows leading to Midwich Elementary School. Inside the school they discover the skinned corpses of three men who have masks on. Jezebel a pacifist refuses to extract a weapon for defence from their corpses leaving Daniel, Darby and Bianca to do so instead. Daniel takes a machete whilest Darby takes a Hatchet and Bianca takes a hunter's knife. They then hear a loud siren which hurts all of their ears apart from Daniel's. The group attempt to leave the school but find themselves locked in and suddenly the enviromnment morphs into a horrible red boiler walled one. The first boss is then fought in a cylindar room the group comes into which has a large cat mixed with a human beast attack them. Bianca upon seeing the monster gasps and drops her knife. She then runs to a door and barricades herself inside leaving Daniel, Darby and Jezebel to confront the demon. They eventually best and destroy it. They then split up to search the school for a tool like a crowbar to pry open the door to the room Bianca barricaded herself in. Eventually Darby finds one while meanwhile Daniel discovers a note in a room telling "Speak No Evil." Jezebel has discovered a note as well from a room but doesn't allow Daniel to look at it stating it's private and about her. Darby with the crowbar prys open the bolted cylindar room door and they discover the bloody corpse of Bianca up against a wall with the bloody message above her "Speak No Evil." She has had a large thorn rammed down her throat killing her and silencing her. Daniel then shows Darby and Jezebel the note he found saying "Speak No Evil" and they deduce that there is four evils to that collective: "Speak No Evil", "See No Evil", "Hear No Evil" and the "Route Of All Evil." A photograph is then discovered by Bianca's corpse of a teen girl and suddenly Daniel has a seizure and the player steps into a flashback sequence. The flashback sequence is starts with the cutscene of a young 17 year old Daniel aboard a Brahms School Bus with his friends when the bus hits a flat and Daniel suades his friends to stroll along with him up road it will take awhile for the driver and the rest to fix the bus anyway. They do so and eventually weird words are uttered from somewhere and there enviroment becomes foggy and strange. The friends say certain things which are muted and then the woman from the picture appears. We then see her within a cell have her wrists cut by a Pyramid Head monster which then appears to Darby, Daniel and Jezebel as Daniel cuts out of his flashback. Darb attacks with the attack and Daniel saves him from death with his machete. The three then flee and escape the school building. They see Pyramid Heads strolling across the street before them dragging their large steel machete weapons. Leading them is a pretty blonde girl who turns back and smiles. Daniel has another flashback seizure and we witness the death of another of his friends. The blonde girl is seen is named as Carly Stollson and we see her die by being wire braced by a Pyramid Head. Daniel then snaps out of the seizure as the Carly ghost flies up and becomes a demonic monster which flies upward and then down upon them seizing Jezebel. The second boss fight intiates in which an injured Darby and Delusional Daniel must combat the Carly Beast. After he defeat the Pyramid Heads fade and a photograph falls of her which is ripped. Jezebel is now in acoma and Daniel and Darby take her to the abandoned Silent Hill General Hospital. There Darby holds Jezebel whilest Daniel armed with Machete and a torch within the pitch black hospital must ward away the oncoming Nurse Demon creatures which attack with knives, One is highly reminscent of Bianca and even carries the same knife she extracted from Midwich Elementary shortly before her death. They eventually come to Hospital room 209 which is unlocked and Darby lays Jezebel down upon the bed inside. Daniel is then instructed by Darby to take his weapons and head back down to the foyer reception desk to pick-up a first aid kit. Daniel begins to hear Jekyll the Taxi Driver's voice within his head and even catches glimpse of him in a mirror in a Hospital Corridor. Daniel comes to the stairs leading down to the Foyer but they become smashed and destroyed by an unseen monster up above. A photo then falls down from above of a couple. A flashback sequence is intiated where the girlfriend of the couple witnesses the boyfriend be impaled with a staff. This takes place in the same Hospital corridor to which Daniel is currently in and the flashback ends with the girlfriend fleeing away down the hallway as the sign ahead reads in clear "Cardiology <-." Daniel then snaps out of the flashback and looks up ahead seeing the sign for Cardiology. Daniel makes his way up to the Cardiology wing where he must best a bevy of demonic creatures representing the vital organs of the human body. He proceeds along and comes across the corpse of the boyfriend from the couple of his flashback who was one of his friends from he he was 17. He hears a soothing whisper and Patsy Cline's song "Sweet Dreams" comes on enticing Daniel. Daniel follows around to Surgery and upon entering comes across a large bloated disfigured heart pumping away while the girlfriend the couple slips behind it and vanishes. The heart's strings then detach from the walls of the room and the third boss fight intiates. The boss fight is an incredibly difficult one as Daniel becomes weak and vulnerable as the Sweet Dreams song comes on and distracts him during the boss fight. Eventually Daniel destroys the living heart which erupts with blood and a corpse seems to fling outward from it which is mummified. The corpse disappears as Daniel hears a noise behind him and turns he turns back to see it has vanished. Daniel then sees where the heart once sat is now a series of large holes leading into the foyer. Daniel drops down and comes back to the foyer where he discovers the Nurse Monsters have vanished. Daniel in the foyer grabs a first aid kit from the counter and then grabs hold of a large ladder propped up against a wall positioning it so he can go back up the holes. Daniel heads back to room 209 and discovers Jezebel missing from her bed and Darby instead plopped over on the bed. Daniel turns him over and sees that his eyes are missing just bloody eye sockets remaining and looks upon the ceiling to see in tears written "See No Evil." Daniel is then suctioned along with amny of the furniture of the room by the Tapeworm Beast which brings him back to the foyer and the fourth boss fight intiates. Daniel kills the monster and all the Nurse demons return the foyer and chase him to the doors which he escapes through. He then follows a trail of bloody arrows to the spirit of Dahlia Gillespie. She mutters things in a very fast motion and tells him Evil Shall Be Punished before the siren goes off. She closes her eyes and vanishes in mist as Daniel goes to grab her. Daniel rushes up the stairs into the church and enters inside. Inside he sees strung up seven bodies. Above the bodies is their pictures and then a full flashback sequence hits Daniel. The mystery then unravels and it turns out Daniel at age 17 lured seven of his friends into Silent Hill and summoned the demons of the Otherworld to them to sacrifice them in accordance to a ritual which upon completion can apparently repair one's damaged soul. He possesses a dual personality named Jekyll Narmo who was the Taxi Driver who transported him to Silent Hill. Daniel's parents were born and bred members of the occult group The Order from Silent Hill and were people who would sacrifice other townsmembers in favour of rituals before their son which terribly damaged his psyche. Turns out Daniel's best-selling novels are based off his dead friends he sacrificed when he was 17 and the Way Of The Order is simply based off the ritual. However the ritual is only half-complete as four more sacrifices were required: ones representing the four rudimentary evils: Speak No Evil, See No Evil, Hear No Evil and the Route of All Evil. Up above on a church balcony Jezebel awakens from acoma with a horrible ear muff device on her which is grounded by two circular ropes of thorn. She looks above and sees Hear No Evil written. She stumbles down the stairs to Daniel and then the player must choose as Daniel wether to save her from the device and her being the final sacrifice or allow her to become the second last sacrifice or die. If Daniel saves Jezebel he does so out of love for her and another mystery is uncovered. One of his former sacrifices from when he was 17 named Elise Bennett the one who was the spirit seen at Silent Hill General was someone he was love in but rejected his advances and instead for when Samuel Fording. This explains the heart beast combated at Silent Hill General at the same time as Darby's demise. If the player chooses to save Jezebel Jekyll the dual personality appears and becomes a large Pyramid Head which attacks the two and a final boss intiates. Once the Jekyll Pyramid Head is destroyed Jezebel and Daniel prepare to leave but upon reaching the church's stairs the demonic spirits of all the former sacrifices who Daniel killed appear and seize him away from Jezebel. That ending is titled the Full Circle ending in which Jezebel escapes Silent Hill and we learn how her, Darby and Bianca related to three of the four rudimentary evils. Bianca as Daniel's publicist had learnt he had committed murder and had chosen to publish the books based off his victims with variations to ensure it would be covered up making her "Speak No Evil." Darby personifies "See No Evil" as he had been one of Daniel's friends from when he was 17 and had actually snuck after him into Silent Hill where he witnessed him summon demons to kill all the sacrifices. Jezebel is "Hear No Evil" as she had overheard Bianca in talk with herself about Daniel committing murder and chose to ignore it as she is in love with him. If Daniel allows Jezebel to die Jekyll appears and announces he is the Route of All Evil sacrifice which becomes a simple boss fight intiates. However in doing so the spirit manifestations of Jezebel and Elise appear and the player must then play the spirit of Jezebel battling the final boss which is that of a demon of Daniel. Category:Games